It's Oke Even If It Hurt
by BunnyJungie12
Summary: Berhenti bertingkah kekanakan Jeon! -Kim Taehyung Aku lelah hyung ... Aku menyerah -Jeon Jungkook [Vkook/Taekook]


**It's Ok Even If It Hurts  
Author : BunnyJungie12  
Cast : Kim Taehyung || Jeon Jungkook || Min Yoongi || Park Jimin  
Genre : Hurt || Angst || Romance || Brothership  
Summary : Berhenti bertingkah kekanankan Jeon! –Kim Taehyung || Aku lelah hyung... aku menyerah! –Jeon Jungkook**

 **Inspiring by : Seohyun SNSD – it's oke even if it hurts**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Author POV_

 _._

 _._

"Aku akan pergi bersama Minjae hari ini, kau tidak perlu menungguku pulang" ucap seorang namja tampan pada pemuda manis yang tengah terduduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Lagi hyung? Kemarin kau juga pergi dengannya kan? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau pergi lagi dengannya?" tanya Jungkook pada Taehyung.

"Ck... jangan kekanakan Jeon! Aku hanya pergi main dengannya bukan hal lain!" jawab Taehyung ketus lalu pergi meninggalkan Jungkook dengan tatapan kecewanya.

Pemuda manis itu hanya mampu menghela nafas lelah mendengar penuturan dari namja tampan itu, si manis hanya bisa menatap nanar punggung lebar sang kekasih yang kini berlalu begitu saja dari kamarnya. Jeon Jungkook tidak pernah tahu sejak kapan semuanya bermula, dia tidak pernah sadar kapan tepatnya hubungannya dengan salah satu hyungnya itu merenggang. Hubungannya dengan Kim Taehyung atau yang dikenal dengan nama panggung V itu kini terasa hambar dan dingin. Ciuman, pelukan dan belaian lembut pada surai kelamnya kini hilang entah kemana, bahkan nama kecil yang selalu mereka gunakan –Kookie dan Taetae sudah tidak pernah tersebut lagi dari bibir keduanya. Taehyung yang dulu selalu menempelinya kemanapun kini tidak pernah terlihat lagi dimata para hyung lainnya dan juga Army atau para shipper mereka. Jujur saja Jungkook rindu sosok Taehyung yang hangat dan selalu memanjakannya, tapi rasanya begitu sulit hanya untuk satu patah kata keluar dari bilah bibirnya. Taehyung-nya berubah. Menjadi begitu dingin dan sulit terjamah.

Mengingat semua itu membuat Jungkook menunduk sedih, mata bulat yang selalu terpencar aura cerah dan polos kini begitu redup. Air mata mengenak di pelupuk matanya dan siap meluncur kapanpun. Jungkook sudah terlalu lelah untuk menangisi pemuda Kim itu, lukanya bahkan sudah mengaga lebar maka Jungkook memutuskan menyerahkan segalanya pada sang dominan. Jungkook mencintai Kim Taehyung hingga dadanya begitu sesak, namun pemuda itu sendiri tidak pernah tahu apa yang dirasakan seorang Kim Taehyung padanya.

"Jungkook-ah?" sebuah panggilan menyadarkan Jungkook dari lamunanya.

Jungkook menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya dan mendapati sosok hyung kesayangannya tengah menyandar disisi pintu, Jungkook menampilkan senyum manisnya untuk menutupi perasaannya.

"Ada apa Yoongi hyung?" tanyanya tetap dengan senyum manis gigi kelincinya.

Yoongi melangkah semakin masuk ke dalam kamar milik maknae dan leader-nya, menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar itu dengan rapat. Begitu pemuda pucat itu berada tepat di hadapan Jungkook tangan kekarnya terulur mengusak lembut surai lembut sang dongsaeng.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, jadi menagislah selama aku masih di sampingmu" ujarnya lembut.

Dan bersamaan dengan itu tangis Jungkook pecah, hanya ada suara isakkannya yang terdengar begitu lirih di dalam kamar sunyi itu. Yoongi merengkuh pemuda manis itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, rasanya begitu sesak hanya mendengar suara tangis Jungkook yang begitu lirih. Bahkan Yoongi yakin semua orang yang mendengarnya akan merasakan betapa menyakitkan tangis maknae-nya ini. Seharusnya dulu Yoongi dan Seokjin tidak membiarkan Jungkook bersama Taehyung jika akhirnya akan seperti ini, seharusnya Yoongi tidak pernah mempercayai seorang bajingan seperti Kim Taehyung. Yoongi menyayangi Jungkook seperti adik kandungnya, maka Yoongi tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun menyakiti Jungkook-nya termasuk Kim Taehyung. Yoongi tidak peduli meski Taehyung adalah salah satu anggota grupnya dan juga adiknya, jika itu menyangkut Jungkook maka Yoongi tidak akan memandang siapapun orang itu. Pemuda Min itu sudah hilang kesabaran, selama ini Yoongi diam karena memang Jungkook melarangnya menghabisi Taehyung tapi kali ini dia sudah tidak bisa membiarkannya lagi.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian Jungkook menangis pada Yoongi hubungan Jungkook dan Taehyung sama sekali tidak berubah, malah keduanya semakin menjauh dan hanya berbicara seperlunya. Taehyung masih sering kali bertemu dengan Kim Minjae atau Park Bogum saat jadwal mereka kosong, daripada ia harus menghabiskan waktunya dengan Jungkook di dorm. Bahkan Jungkook kini terlihat enggan mengetahuinya dan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan pasangan Yoonmin atau pergi berlatih. Jungkook masih tetap menampilkan senyum manisnya pada semua orang, ia juga masih bertingkah lucu dan selalu membuat para hyungnya tertawa gemas akibat ulah pemuda manis itu. Namun semuanya tahu itu hanya cara Jungkook untuk terlihat baik-baik saja di hadapan membernya, tapi ketika ia sendirian mata bulat itu selalu mengeluarkan tangis pilunya. Semua member BTS sendiri lebih memilih bungkam dan menyerahkan semuanya pada pasangan itu sendiri, mereka berdua sudah cukup dewasa untuk meyelesaikannya pikir mereka.

 _._

 _POV End_

 _._

 _._

 _Jungkook POV_

 _._

 _._

"YA! Hoseok hyung!"

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar menuju ruang makan saat suara teriakan Jimin hyung terdengar ke dalam kamarku. Aku tersenyum kecil membayangkan bagaimana lucunya wajah kesal Jimin hyung karena ulah kejahilan Hoseok hyung, pasti lucu sekali dengan mata sipitnya yang di buat melotot tapi selalu gagal ahh jangan lupakan bibir seksinya yang dipout lucu pasti membuat Suga hyung gemas setengah mati. Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk segera sampai di ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi hyungdeul" sapaku saat sampai di ruang makan yang sudah ramai karena semuanya berkumpul.

"Pagi Baby Bun/Kookie" balas mereka serempak kecuali satu sosok yang akhir-akhir ini selalu aku hindari keberadaannya. Kim Taehyung hanya diam tanpa berniat menoleh ke arahku sedikit pun bahkan hanya untuk sekedar membalas sapaanku. Aku memcoba tetap tersenyum walaupun rasanya begitu sesak setiap kali diabaikan olehnya, tapi aku tidak boleh terlihat sedih atau hyungdeul akan mengkhawatirkanku.

"Hyung! Kenapa kau senang sekali memanggil Kookie dengan nama Baby Bun?" pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Jimin hyung pada Suga hyung membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

Kulihat Suga hyung tersenyum kecil lalu merapihkan poni Jimin hyung yang berantakan dengan lembut. Membuat siapapun iri melihat betapa sayangnya seorang Min Yoongi pada Park Jimin. Jujur saja semua perlakuan Suga hyung pada Jimin hyung selalu sukses membuatku iri, Suga hyung yang dingin hanya akan menjadi hangat ketika Jimin hyung berada di sekitarnya.

"Aigoo~ apa uri Jiminie sedang cemburu, hm? .." tanya Suga hyung pada Jimin hyung yang kini malah memajukan bibir penuhnya itu.

"Aniyo, aku hanya penasaran saja kok. Lagi pula akukan menyayangi uri maknae jadi mana mungkin aku cemburu hanya karena sebuah panggilan." jawab Jimin hyung membuatku dan yang lain mau tidak mau menampilkan sebuah senyuman indah untuknya.

"Bagus! Kau hanya perlu menyayangi Baby Bun-ku Jimin, jangan pernah melukainya atau kau akan menjadi namja brengsek seperti seseorang!" ujar Suga hyung membuat suasana tiba-tiba terasa mencekam. Jelas saja yang lain pasti tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Suga hyung, apalagi seseorang yang dimaksud itu berada di ruangan yang sama dengan kami.

"Jin hyung aku lapar!" seru Hoseok hyung memecah suasana tegang tadi. Aku menghela nafas lega karena Hoseok hyung berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraan tadi.

"Ahh ... baiklah sebentar aku akan siapkan makanannya, dan Kookie cepat duduk!" titah Jin hyung.

Aku menuruti perintah Jin hyung untuk duduk di kursi sebelah Tae hyung, mau tidak mau aku harus duduk karena hanya disana kursi yag tersisa kosong. Kami memakan sarapan yang dibuat Jin hyung dengan hikmat meski diselingi dengan candaan lucu yang Hoseok hyung keluarkan, aku hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya karena rasanya begitu sulit hanya untuk tersenyum seperti biasanya. Sesekali aku melirik Tae hyung dari sudut mataku, dia terlihat biasa saja seperti tidak terjadi apapun. Aku tersenyum miris melihatnya, tentu saja dia tidak akan merasa bersalah padaku karena dia bahkan sudah tidak perduli padaku.

.

.

 _Jungkook POV end_

.

.

.

.

" _Iya .. aku akan segera ke sana!"  
_

" ..."

" _Kau benar-benar tidak sabaran Kim Minjae!"_

"..."

" _Ya ... Ya ... baiklah manis, kututup"_

Taehyung tersenyum lembut begitu sambungan telepon itu berakhir, pemuda tampan itu segera bangkit dari ranjangnya untuk bersiap pergi seperti yang dikatakannya di telepon tadi. Dengan riang ia mengambil jaket dan dompetnya di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya, setelah merasa cukup ia berjalan pelan keluar kamar dengan senandung lembut keluar dari bibir tebalnya. Tanpa tahu seseorang laki-laki tengah menatap punggungnya sendu.

"Tae hyung? Kau mau kemana malam-malam begini?" tanya sebuah suara menghentikan langkah pemuda itu. Berbalik pemuda tampan itu menemukan laki-laki manis dengan piama pororo-nya berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Bertemu dengan temanku, kau tidurlah Jungkook" balas Taehyung singkat pada yang ternyata Jungkook.

"Siapa temanmu?" tanya Jungkook lagi.

"Sudahlah, aku harus segara pergi" jawab Taehyung lalu berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook yang menahan tangis.

 _Hiks ... hiks_

 **Tap**

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya begitu suara isak tangis terdengar olehnya, pemuda itu memejamkan mata mendengar suara yang sangat jelas dihapalnya. Namja tampan itu menarik nafas kasar lalu benar-benar berlalu meninggalkan Jeon Jungkook dengan luka yang makin melebar.

.

.

.

 **Klek** ...

Seorang pemuda dengan tubuh sedikit kecil menoleh pelan begitu mendengar pintu dorm mereka terbuka, namja itu kembali menatap laptop dihadapannya. Suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat membuat emosi pemuda itu berada di ubun-ubun.

"Yoongi hyung, kau belum tidur?" tanya seorang pemuda yang menjadi pelaku membuka pintu.

Sedangkan yang dipanggil tetap fokus pada kerjaannya, tidak berniat sedikit pun untuk menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu. Merasa tidak mendapatkan jawaban pemuda itu memilih melangkah masuk menuju kamarnya, selain karena rasa lelah yang mendera pemuda itu juga sudah merasa kantuk menyerangnya.

"Tolong tinggalkan Jungkook, Kim Taehyung!" ucap Yoongi dengan nada dingin yang baru pertama kali dikeluarkannya membuat pemuda –ah Kim Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda dengan surai merah itu berbalik menatap mata tajam hyung-nya.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?" tanya Taehyung tak mengerti.

"Cih ... Yonggi berdecak dengan senyum sinis terparti di wajah pucatnya "Jangan berpura-pura bodoh Kim! Aku tahu kau mengerti maksudku" lanjutnya dengan nada sinis.

"Jungkook kekasihku hyung! Jadi berhenti mengurusi kami, lebih baik kau urus urusanmu" balas Taehyung tak kalah sinis.

"Kekasih? Lucu sekali! Kau masih menyebut dirimu kekasih Jungkook setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Yoongi tajam.

"Setelah kau membuatnya hancur kau masih mau menyebut kau kekasihnya? Tolong! Berkacalah Kim!" sambung Yoongi.

"Aku ...

"Aku sudah memutuskan tanpa atau dengan adanya persetujuanmu ... aku akan membawa Jungkook pada seseorang yang selama ini mencintainya dengan tulus, seseorang yang akan jauh lebih baik darimu. Dia ...

"Yoongi hyung?"

Keduanya menoleh ke arah suara berasal, Yoongi menghela napas kasar lalu tersenyum kecil melihat kekasih lucunya berdiri dengan keadaan mengantuk.

"Kenapa kau bangun sayang?" tanya si pucat seraya menghampiri Jimin.

"Aku mencari hyungie ... uhhh ... ayo tidur!" ujarnya dengan rasa kantuk yang tidak bisa ditahannya.

"Baiklah, kita tidur sekarang."

Sepasang kekasih itu berlalu meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih terdiam seorang diri, menatap lurus ke arah kamar yang berada di samping kamar yang dimasuki oleh Jimin danYoongi. Kamar sang kekasih yang kini tengah terlelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini member BTS tengah berada disebuah acara festival di Busan, dimana banyak idol yang ikut berpartisipasi dan juga beberapa boygroup yang ikut memeriahkannya. Semua member tersenyum cerah karena begitu banyak fans yang datang untuk mendukung mereka, termasuk dengan Jungkook. Maknae Bangtan ini terus saja tersenyum manis sejak mereka sampai di Busan, entah karena hal apa yang membuatnya seakan tidak pernah ada yang terjadi.

"Kookie!" panggil sebuah suara pada sosok manis yang tengah sibuk bermain game di handphone-nya .

"Waeyo hyungie?" tanyannya dengan binar polos memacar di iris kelamnya.

"Aigoo~ kau menggemaskan sekali sih" balas sang hyung bersamaan dengan jemarinya yang bergerak menggelitik pinggang sang maknae.

"Waaaa ... hahahaha ...hahaha... Hyungie sto ..p haha" tawa melengking Jungkook dan seruan gemas sang hyung terdengar di ruang tunggu milik BTS. Tawa yang mampu membuat semua orang diruang itu tersenyum karena akhirnya melihat tawa ceria si manis lagi, kecuali seorang pemuda tampan yang menatap tajam hyung dan kekasihnya.

"Uuuhh ... S ...

 **Brak ..**

Suasana ceria itu menjadi hening ketika suara pintu yang dibanting memekang telinga, beragam tatapan dilayangkan pada pintu atau lebih tepatnya pada seseorang yang baru saja menghilang dibalik pintu. Jungkook menatap sedih ke arah pintu namun kemudian dia kembali tersenyum karena enggan membuat member lain khawatir padanya. Toh mungkin Taehyung hanya mencari udara segar keluar pikirnya, namun Jungkook melupakan sebuah fakta bahwa Kim Minjae juga turut hadir di acara ini sebagai pembawa acara dan mungkin hadir untuk kembali menambah rasa sakit di hatinya.

Acara festival kini telah usai, member BTS kini tengah bersiap untuk kembali ke hotel tempat mereka akan menginap. Melihat hari sudah larut manager hyung memutuskan untuk menginap dan pulang esok hari. Semua member terlihat sibuk membereskan barang-barang mereka ke dalam tas dan mengeceknya agar tidak ada yang tertinggal.

"Dimana Taehyung?" tanya sang menager ditengah-tengah kegiatannya.

"Entahlah, tadi kulihat dia pergi bersama Minho hyung" jawab Jimin tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari ponsel.

"Aku akan cari Tae hyung" seru Jungkook yang disetujui oleh sang manager.

Jungkook berjalan dengan ceria, bersenandung kecil dan sesekali membungkuk pada sunbae dan hoobae yang menyapanya. Jungkook sudah berkeliling mencari Taehyung namun tidak menemukan kekasihnya itu dimana pun, hingga sebuah tangga menuju atap menarik perhatiaanya. Tanpa berpikir panjang Jungkook berjalan menaiki tangga menuju atap, dan berharap semoga saja Tae hyung-nya disana. Masih dengan senandung kecil pemuda manis itu berjalan, hingga tepat saat pintu atap terbuka olehnya bibir manisnya terkatup rapat dan matanya membulat kaget. Di sana tepat dihadapannya seorang pemuda tampan tengah mencium pemuda yang lebih kecil, Jungkook tahu benar siapa kedua orang itu. Matanya mengabur dan bulir-bulir air mata mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis, tangannya terkepal kuat. Jungkook segera berbalik untuk pergi setelah iris gelapnya bertubrukan dengan onyx tajam salah satu pemuda di sana. Namja itu membulatkan matanya begitu melihat Jungkook berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah terluka.

"Jungkook!" teriaknya.

Pemuda tampan itu berlari mengejar Jungkook yang hilang di balik pintu atap, namun sebelum pemuda itu berlari sebuah tangan memengangnya.

"Tae hyung" ucapnya lirih.

"Tidak Minjae-ah"

Pemuda yang ternyata Taehyung itu berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar sang kekasih yang pasti salah paham padanya. Dengan wajah panik Taehyung berlari mencoba meraih Jungkook yang berada di depannya.

"Kookie. Tunggu!" ujar Taehyung tepat ketika ia mencekal pergelangan tangan Jungkook.

Taehyung menarik Jungkook agar menghadap kearahnya, dengan wajah penuh air mata Jungkook mencoba melepaskan lengan Taehyung di tubuhnya. Taehyung sedikit kesusahan saat Jungkook terus memberontak di genggamannya, ditambah keduanya masih berada di atas tangga dan itu sedikit menghambat Taehyung. Setelah Jungkook berhasil melepaskan lengannya yang dipegang Taehyung ia kembali mencoba berlari, namun baru saja ia turun disatu anak tangga kakinya tersandung.

 **Brukk ...**

"JUNGKOOK!" teriak Taehyung begitu tubuh sang kekasih jatuh terguling dari anak tangga.

Tubuh laki-laki Kim itu bergetar melihat tubuh sang kekasih terbaring di bawah sana, dengan langkah terseok pemuda itu turun menghampiri Jungkook. Tanpa sadar air matanya turun deras dari pelupuk mata tajam itu, suara isak tangis pemuda tampan itu pecah tatkala melihat wajah manis kekasihnya penuh dengan darah.

"Kookie-ah" panggilnya lirih.

Menjatuhkan tubuhnya Taehyung segera meraih tubuh Jungkook ke dalam gendongannya, membawa lari tungkai kakinya menuju rumah sakit

"Bangun ... kumohon Jeon Jungkook bangun!" ujarnya seraya berlari melawati setiap orang yang menatapnya heran.

.

.

.

 _BUGH!_

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jungkook!"

Yoongi menatap nyalang pemuda yang kini tersungkur di lantai rumah sakit, dadanya naik turun karena menahan emosinya. Sedangkan pemuda yang baru saja terkena pukulan dari Yoongi hanya mampu menundukkan wajahnya dengan tubuh yang bergetar karena menangis. Taehyung tidak menangis karena pukulan Yoongi di rahangnya, tidak bukan karena itu. Tapi karena pemuda manis yang kini tengah terbaring lemah di ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang berpakaian putih. Rasanya begitu sakit hingga namja itu kesulitan bernafas, dunianya mengelap dan runtuh.

"Jawab aku sialan! Belum cukupkah kau membuatnya menangis HAH?!" teriak Yoongi seraya menarik kerah kemeja Taehyung.

"Hyung hentikan!" lerai Namjoon melepas lengan Yoongi dari kerah Taehyung.

"Hentikan? Hentikan kau bilang? Kim Namjoon dia telah melukai Jungkook!dengar dia melukai Jungkook KITA, dan kau menyuruhku berhenti? Katakan padaku kenapa aku harus berhenti?" amuk Yoongi pada Namjoon yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Namjoon menghela nafas kasar mendengar ucapan Yoongi yang penuh emosi.

"Hyung! Kau fikir aku tidak marah padanya? Dia melukai namja yang sudah kuanggap sebagai adik kandungku! AKU sangat marah padanya! Tapi apa kau fikir dengan memukulnya semua akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Namjoon yang langsung membuat Yoongi bungkam.

Mendengus kasar Yoongi berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung dan Namjoon menuju sang kekasih yang tengah menangis dipelukan Hoseok. Setengah jam berlalu kamar yang digunakan untuk memeriksa Jungkook belum juga terbuka, membuat keenam pemuda tampan disana menatap cemas ruangan itu.

"Kenapa lama sekali Joonie?" tanya namja cantik pada sang leader.  
"Entahlah hyung, lebih baik hyung istirahat aku akan memban ...

 _Cklek ..._

Semua mata mengalihkan atensinya dari Namjoon dan Seokjin pada pintu yang terbuka, seorang dokter dan beberapa perawat terlihat berjalan keluar ruangan itu.

"Uisanim, bagaimana keadaan Jungkook?" tanya Yoongi begitu sang dokter keluar.

"Keadaannya baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang serius. Jungkook hanya mendapat jahitan di kepalanya, dia hanya pingsan karena shok. Kusarankan ketika dia bangun tolong jangan membuatnya tertekan atau apapun karena kulihat dia sedang stres berat. Kalau ada apa-apa silahkan panggil saya, saya permisi." Jelas sang dokter sebelum berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

Taehyung memandang sendu pada pemuda manis yang tengah tersenyum manis kepada para hyungnya, tersenyum kecil karena dapat kembali melihat senyum manis itu terbentuk di bibir tipis itu. Ia cukup bahagia walaupun hanya dapat melihat sang kekasih dari balik jendela kecil yang terdapat di pintu ruang rawat Jungkook, setidaknya ia tahu kekasih manisnya baik-baik saja. Taehyung bukan tidak ingin melihat langsung keadaan sang kekasih hati, ia hanya belum berani menampakan diri pada pemuda itu ditambah lagi Yoongi sama sekali tidak mengizinkannya untuk masuk melihat. Menghela nafas pelan lalu memilih berjalan ke arah bangku untuk mengistirahatkan sejenak tubuhnya yang lelah.

Cklek ..

"Masuklah, Jungkook ingin bertemu denganmu" titah Yoongi dengan nada dingin pada Taehyung.

Taehyung lekas berdiri membiarkan para hyungnya keluar kamar rawat jungkook sebelum dirinya masuk, begitu kakinya melangkah masuk ia bisa melihat Jungkook tengah memandang langit malam dari balik jendela. Berjalan dengan sangat pelan Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook di ranjangnya. Keduanya diam dalam keheningan malam, hanya dentingan jam yang terdengar di telinga mereka. Taehyung tidak berani mengeluarkan suaranya saat ini karena ia tahu penjelasan apapun darinya Jungkook tetap sakit karenanya.

"Aku menyerah hyung." Taehyung menoleh menatap Jungkook yang masih setia menatap keluar jendela, ucapan singkat dan dingin pemuda manis itu membuatnya bingung.

"Kookie ...

"Ayo akhiri."

Menetap sang hyung, Jungkook tersenyum manis "Ayo akhiri."

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BunnyJungie**

 **Helooooooo ... I'm Back!**

 **Akhirnya kesampean juga buat post ff ini, sebenernya udah lama ada di folder tapi baru berani post sekarang. Masih jelek banget ffnya, aku tahu kok T.T but semoga pada suka sama oneshoot pertamaku ini, kalo nggak dapet feelsnya maklum yah masih amatiran aku. Selamat membaca Readers-nim :***

 **You want sequel? Give me Voment and i'll give u sequel. :D**

 **Last, Voment Juseyo**

 **Omake**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Kau mencintai Jungkook kan?" tanya Yoongi pada seorang pemuda tampan disampingnya.  
"Aku bahkan sangat mencintainya hyung" balas pemuda itu lirih.**

 **"Aku mengerti ... " Yoongi menatap manik hitam adiknya dengan serius lalu menepuk bahu pemuda tampan itu sebelum beralalu pergi, menghentikan lagi langkahnya lalu berbalik pada sosok namja ceria disana.**

 **"Jaga dengan baik kelinci kecilku, Hoseok-ah" lanjutnya lalu benar-benar berlalu meminggalkan Jung Hoseok seorang diri.**

.

 **"Biarkan aku yang menjadi obat lukamu Kookie-ah"  
"Seokie Hyung"**

Real End


End file.
